Rwby AU
by IAmNotPedobear
Summary: M-Rating for possible future cursing and OC personality. Follow the young dragon faunus on an adventure towards destiny. (excuse me for the horrible description)
1. chapter 1

Hi guys. This is my first fanfic so please leave your thoughts behind.

"Asshole" - roaring

"idiots" - thinking

"losers" - normal speach

Now without any further adoo. lets get going!

My name is Drake and I am one of the nearly extinct Dragon-faunus. I am around 1.80M with black short hair where 2 horns protrude from the sides of my head pointing forward, while having a slight curve upwards. My iris is bright yellow with a red ring around it and I have slitted pupils. My fingers are from the joint big strong and sharp claws and I have teeth even sharper and stronger then some blades out there. My wings are currently tucked under my shirt but if push comes to shove I can always stretch and rip them out so I am always ready for action. My feet are from the knees down like dragon paws, thats the reason I am wearing specially designed pants because normal pants would rip and tear simply from the sheer muscle thats in my paws, this is also the reason I don't wear shoes. My tail is about 1.50 meters long and starts at the base of my back and at the end of my tail I have a couple of spikes for extra damage dealing. I also have the ability to beath fire and I am fire proof. This is only because my skin, altough it looks human, are actually a lot of little scales packed close together. They are almost as hard as stone and if I want, I can get them to stand up a bit so I can cut people while backhanding them. And people were afraid of dragon faunus, why again?

I was currently laying on a branch in a tree, waiting for that deer to circle back around because I was really hungry since I haven't eaten since yesterday.

Those stupid villagers, just because someone looks cool and can spit fire doesn't mean he has to die, but the people from that last town seemed to disagree. while on my journey to join Beacon Academy i came across a number of towns and cities but none of them treated me like i was the actual plage. Apparently this particular village didn't seem to take to kindly to faunus, especially one that looks like he can kill you without lifting a finger. I was walking through the streets getting looks from everybody but thats okay, I was used to that by now and i wasn't planning on staying here long anyway. I was actually looking for a place to eat before I hit the road again when a couple of idiots started looking for trouble. "Get out of here" "We don't want your kind here" "Go back to wildlands and animals where you belong" I can take getting harrased and insulted but only if I deserve it. I had enough of this and started walking towards them."Please dont roast me in your fire mighty dragon overlord" He exclaimed. I knew that they were trying to bully me away from the town by drawing many views from people all over the buisy street. I ingored everyone and punched the biggest idiot of them all in the face. That was when things started going downhill. One of the guys was already on the scroll and out of nowhere a group with about 50 people was chasing me through the streets.

So here I was, on a tree branch, hiding from my persuers from the city but more importantly, waiting for my prey when I suddenly smell something, something good.

I sneakily make my way through the trees to wind up on an empty grass field with in the middle a group of 4 people with a fire and they were roasting... MY DEER!

I will show them what happens when you steal someones prey.

I jump from the treeline to find the group of 4 already looking in my direction and when I land with a loud thud they all seem to go really tense.

I walk towards them but as soon as I take my first step towards them the girl with white hair draws her weapon, I can now recognize they are all girls around the age of 17 although one of them looks a bit young, when she drew her weapon and said:"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

As soon as she realised I wasn't stopping or reacting she got in a stance while the girl in red walked up to her and said to calm down a bit.

As soon as she said that the white girl's stance faltered and I saw my chance to pounce and get even more food but then I would be going down the path of savagery even further than I already am, and quite frankly I am feral enough as it is.

As soon as I came into reach they all stood up and I finally got a clear good look on them all. One of them had yellow hair and purpel eyes. She was wearing yellow wristbands and had a cleavage from here to Vacuo, If I had to pick I would leave her alive to see something beautiful. The next girl has black hair and I can smell a slight feline scent wich is kind of weird since she obviously looks human, except for that bow wich, I could swear, looked like it moved. The next in line was the white haired girl who seemed really tense like I could lash out at any moment. I could but I wouldn't without good reason, I was already cooling down from my rage over my prey since they weren't animals or faunus so they probably didn't recognize a marked prey, and besides, who could stay mad at an innocent little girl in a red hood with silver eyes. Those eyes were so mesmerizing I actually had to snap myself out of it.

When I was about 2 meters apart from them the white haired one started again:"Did you not hear me or something? I said; Who are you?"

I stopped walking when I realized not only the white one seemed tense but now they all got that nervous air around them and I didn't want to start my first human encounter today with a fight, like yesterday, and the day before that..

The little girl in red started:"Weiss don't act so hostile, for all we know the guy needs some help."

To wich the Yellow haired girl replied:"Ruby, Look at him. I don't think anyone who looks like that needs help with anything."

Ruby started to argue with Yang about wether or not I would need help or something while Blake walked back to their fire with the white haired girl in tow who was complaining to blake that she was way to casual about all this. They all seemed to be in their own little conversation and i didn't want to interrupt so I helped myself and started walking towards the fire and ripped a leg from the deer with a terrible crunch sound which got the attention of all 4 girls who raised their weapons in an instant. I didn't react and kept on eating. As soon as she saw that I was eating the girl in red lowered her weapon and after they all exchanged glances with each other they walked towards the fire to take a seat. Well.. all except the white haired girl, who I now knew was called Weiss, was still pointing her pointy stick at me.

After about half a minute in complete silence The girl with yellow hair raised her arm and offered me a hand while saying:"The name is Yang Xiao Long, Who are you?"

I swallowed my food and shook her hand, its only because the yellow haired girl asked that I replied with:"The name is Drake"

The weiss was clearly startled by my reply and started to complain:"Just what kind of answer is that? You come out of no where, you nearly crack the ground with a landing, then proceed to eat our food, Yang even showed the the decency to actually ask before she punched and You reply with only your name, ugh the nerve!"

When she was done rambling about something, I wasn't really paying attention, I had finished my leg about the same time so I replied with:"Well excuse me little girl, but if you were hunted for an entire week only to find the prey you've been stalking for half the night had been killed by someone else. Especially after you already marked that prey as yours and it still got swiped." And then I smelled it again, that feline scent, I stood up and walked towards the black haired girl and got a good look at her, I could tell she was kinda weirded out by me being so close to her face but I had to confirm my suspicions. I got closer to her face while she kept backing up and that's when I smelled it. Cat

so I stood back up and said:"You are a faunus, why didn't you stop these people from killing my prey? If you were unlucky and I had been really hungry there was a chance that bloodlust would have taken over."

At that the eyes of the 4 girls went as wide as possible. For a moment there I though they were going to pop out.

After they got their composure back, Yang started:" Alright, Drake, was it? Would you mind explaining what you're doing in a grim infested forest all by yourself?"

to witch the blake added:" and just whats the deal? how did you know Im a faunus? Just who and what are you? I have never seen a faunus like you."

Seeing as they would probably never leave me alone if i didn't answer their questions I turned to face them and took a seat by the fire."I already told you, my name is Drake and I was looking for something to eat. I was on my way towards Beacon academy but I got a little lost and Im a little broke so this is the alternate option as opposed to begging for help"

The girls could tell that this boy had a lot of pride, maybe a bit too much even.

"So why, exactly, are you going to beacon?" asked weiss.

"My father always told me when I have nowhere else to go, go to Beacon academy. He told me that the man that leads the school can always use capable hunters. So I wanted to apply."

The girls were about to bombard me with questions again before I held up my hand as a signal to wait.

At this point I smelled it again. Just like earlier today and i noticed that the Cat noticed to. We looked at each other and stood up as we knew what was coming.

Ruby said:"Blake? What's up?"

To wich she replied with:"Grim"

I added:"A lot of them"

As soon as I said that they all were in battle mode with stances varied across the board. I liked the Yellow one's stance, I anticipated that She would be a brawler type fighter like myself. If she survives I would try to get to know her, but first. Killing Grim.

As soon as a black head popped out of the bushes and treeline Weiss shot forward while piercing the beowolf in the head, which got replied by another beowolf that smacked her all the way back to us. As soon as she was back with us she said:"I counted at least 31 and that count is without the other species of grim"

Blake replied with:"We are surrounded"

To witch the Yellow haired girl replied:"We aren't surrounded, We just have a target rich environment."

This girl was truly a girl to my heart.

As the number of visible grim kept on growing in front of the treeline I got myself ready for a fight as wel. These girls are armed and Should be capable of taking care of themselves, I won't let anything happen to them though, I had made up my mind and I might just was going to ask Yang out later.

So as soon as one of the grim started running towards her, while Yang pulled her fist back to punch the beast I Shot in front of her and Ripped the beowolfs Head of his neck. I tried eating the head but as soon as I took a bite it dissappeared in my mouth as if it were turned to smoke.

At this moment the tension could be felt in the air. The 4 girls were staring at me like I was some kind of monster and the grim were visibly shitting their pants at the display of my power. And I hadn't even shown them my tricks yet.

After a few seconds I rushed towards the treeline and started cutting, punching and burning my way through their ranks. After a few minutes of absolute combat I realized they were all dead so I walked back toward the fire to pluck another leg of of the dear. As soon as I started eating again Yang said:"THAT WAS AWESOME, How did you do all that?"

To which I replied:"I am a dragon faunus. We were nearly extinct if not for my tribe escaping and suviving. That is how I can spit fire and have these awesome claws, as well as an vouple if other great tricks." I looked the black gaired girl, Blake, In the eyes and said: "I noticed you're a faunus because you have a slight feline scent around you. Another perk of dragon-faunus. Great nose. I think I answered every question you asked me. Can I please, for the love of god, enjoy my goddamn food!?" I roared the last part to no one specific.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe this. This guy comes out of nowhere, starts eating our dinner, blah blah blah blah.." From there on it faded out for me.

I ignored the white haired girls rambling. I just kept eating because all that fire spitting made me hungry, and I'm really irritable when I'm hungry.

After weiss stopped complaining to the others, I was nearly done with the dear so i decided to speak up. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry for reacting like that, I get cranky when Im hungry" I said mostly To Yang instead of the others. "I would also like to apologize for 'stealing' your dinner but this was mine, I marked it and I'm sure that the cat noticed so according to the laws of nature it's her fault you have no food. Of course I could be reasoned with to get something to eat for the 4 of you, If you give me about 5 minutes I'll be right back."

I jumped towards the trees and the girls didn't know what to think. a dragonboy suddenly jumps from the bushes eats his stolen dinner in front of 4 hungry mouths and then suggests that he gets some food for his robbers. This boy was pretty strange, no doubt about that.

Weiss suddenly got back to her senses, looked at Blake and asked if what the boy said was true, to which blake replied with:"Well yea, I noticed that it was marked but it's not like you can tell from who the mark is. I just asumed that it was some kind of wild animal that can easily find another."

A few minutes later I came back walking out of the forest with 2 deers in my arms.

I started another fire and let the deer roast for the girls. I could almost see them drooling over the meat.

"So, what are 4 girls doing out here in the forest all by themselves?"

to wich Yang replied:"We were on a mission to clear this area of the forest of grim but it's clear that you've got this part on lockdown. But you said that you have nowhere to go except for beacon. what do you mean?"

I knew it was going to come sooner rather than later so i got to explaining how my village got blown up in a bandit raid and everybody in there got executed. I only escaped because my father Sacrificed himself for me. I could see Yang thinking about something so I quickly added:"But it was for the best, the old man was getting sick anyway".

Yang asked:"How old was your dad?"

"If I'm correct he was around 316 years old, why do you ask?"

After seeing all their confused looks I remembered that humand don't live halve as long. To diffuse their suspicions I quickly added:"Dragons age a lot slower compared to humans."

"How old are you then?" Was the next question she asked.

To wich I replied:"I am currently 52 years old, but in comparison to humans I am around that 17-18 mark."

that was when a giant grim bird suddenly crashed down next to us and I thanked the gods for the necessary distraction. All this questioningquestioning was starting to feel like an interrogation.

I jumped towards the bird and dug my claws in his back so he couldnt shake me off after that I started to climb all over his body, leaving little marks everywhere. Eventually I got on top of its head and stomped my foot. With 1 fell dropkick I planted the birds brain deep under ground and while the body was disappearing I walked towards the girls only to recognize those looks. horror. they were terrified of me and they had all the reason to be. I singlehandedly killed over 50 grim wich they couldn't do with 4 people.

While walking back towards the fire I had a lottle moment of peace and started thinking about where I should go next and at that moment it hit me. I had no idea where i was except for 'in a forest' So I started to the girls:"Uhhmm.. I just realized dont really know where i am. Would you be so kind as to show me the way to beacon? like I said, I'm kinda lost." To wich Yang replied:"Well we could always take you back to the city if you pay for our lunches."

" _The cute ones are often airheaded_."

"No money remember?"

"Yea, how is it that such a capable man as yourself doesn't have any money, I would assume that you would have a job somewhere." Yang said

"Well, i did, but apparently the boss man isn't too fond of employees taking smokebreaks outside of their lunchbreak. Now honey, I answered your questions, your turn to answer mine, Would you care to give me your phone number?"

"So now you aren't going to rip our heads of? Because earlier you really looked like you were going to explode." Yang said.

I was feeling a little bold from having such a good meal right after a fight so I started playing around a little."I could never rip a beautiful head like yours of of it's body, it would be a waste of such a georgous girl." I added wink for that final touch and the blush I got out of her made it all worth it.

"I...Uhh...Wha-..Uhmm..H-Hey guys! let's g-go back to town!" She cried out as fast as her blushing allowed her. The 3 other girl's reaction to her reation was just an unexpected treat. Apparently she was also a player, and I played another player. Always feels good.

Yang POV*

"What the hell was that Yang! How could you get so flustered by just one little snark! This isn't like you at all, come on girl get your head back in the game. Calm down already. But that face though, it's like it's chiseled out of marble and those muscles..." She thought while walking back towards Beacon.

She walked at the head of the group towards the city, dreaming like that, barely paying enough attention to were she was walking.

Mean while Drake had gotten into conversation with Ruby about the city and how he lived before he came to Beacon.

He explained that the tribe he grew up in shared everyting except for homes. Breakfast, Dinner, Parties, everyting they did, they did it together. After he got the full run down from Ruby with a bit of extra info from Weiss and Blake he quickly was brought up to speed and while his head hurt from the amount of information that was drilled into it they got to the city.

Drake was going completely bananas at how big this tribe was. At this the 3 girls really felt the need to bring their hand to their forehead while another kept on dreaming till she walked into something.

It felt like she had walked into a wall. "Shit, daydreaming again." She tought, but then the wall she had run into turned around and appeared to be an abnormally large man. he did not look happy. "Hey watch where you're walking you bitch" She was about to say something when she heard Drake say:"Hey big man! If you want to keep the teeth you've got left in the place they are right now I would apologize to the lady!"

The mountain of meat turned slightly towards the boy and started laughing"What did you say there boy because it sure sounded like you were picking a fight with me!"

At this about a group of 40 people started laughing along with him, probably his gang or something. I was going to ask about that before I would start throwing punches but I didn't get the chance as Drake already took the fight head on. "what a brute. I like" She purred in her head. She was planning on sitting this one out to see what else this dragon boy had in store.

Back to drake*

After that big ugly bastard called Yang a bitch, I admit, I got a little angry, but in my defence! You do not call such a beautiful girl a bitch. under no circumstances was that going to pass with me around. So yes I said some things that could be understood as 'I will smack you 4 ways till sunday', But that's all in the past now. What matters now is how do I get this big idiot to the point that he'll first let his guys fight me and then come into play. If I played this right then this could be the opportunity of a lifetime to give a girl I had my eye on a little show of my strength.

"Oh, Look at this guys! He thinks he can actually take us!" They started laughing again. I had to wait until they were done so I had a chance to look weak. Emphasis on look. If I could get him to have the idea that some weakling just challenged the 'great' whatever this idiots name is then I could maybe him cocky, and sloppy, enough that he would first send his own weaklings to the battle field.

All that I needed to do was wait him out but he took a surprisingly long time, I was really trying hard to not just burn this idiots face off but i had to play this right, I really hoped that I could get the idea into his thick skull. It was starting to feel like a gamble, I was really hoping it would pay off.

"I'll tell you wat, boy, if you can take on my men than I will humor you shatering your skull" It worked!

The first few of the unlucky bunch were trying really hard to hit me but for the trained eye of a hunter and a dragon it was slowmotion. They were attacking me from 3 different sides but I slid in between their punches as if I wasn't really there.

After my attackers had tired themselfses out, all I has to do was punch each one of them and they layed on the floor.

As soon as their comrades hit the floor the rest of the gang started yelling and running towards the Dragon faunus. "Poor fools, If only they knew that I saved them from breaking their hands on my face, oh well, they started it" He thought smugly.

He charged towards their group arms wide and ready to throw, punch, kick, smack and maybe even slice his way through the enemy group. As had already cleared a way through the group he kept on running towards the big idiot, Drake jumped through the air aiming his fist at the big mans head. As he reared back his fist, he suddenly felt a fast windrush from the side and knew the guy saw him coming at that speed and already threw a punch in the hopes that he would hit him. "Goddammit, rookie mistake. How could I be so careless?! Oh well, not that it matters now, I can show them my wings. Yang would see them eventually anyway" He thought a bit bitter and disappointed by himself

He streched his wings out, ripped them through his shirt and with one quick flap he was at least 20 meters back.

This was going great. he had sneaked a couple of peeks at Yang to check her reaction and so far he was pleased. Especially when I showed her my wings did I get an absolutly fantastic reaction. Her face went from intruigment to complete attention.

I shot towards the big man just as fast as I flew away from him and delivered one fell knee to the big idiots stomach making him double over. As soon as his gang saw him getting his lights punched out they all backed away before starting to run. Before he hit the ground though, I looted his pockets since those were probably all stolen items themselvses. I got a nice paycheck out of it as well.

Yang POV*

Now that she got a good look at his body she could barely keep eyes from it, scars everywhere, but above all:"Those muscles..." she drooled in her head. When she snapped out if it she got back on topic. This boy Was truly a mystery. While her team and her were on a mission for a couple of days they had to get something to eat and since they weren't expecting to be buisy for more dan 1 day they didn't pack any food. So while the team was buisy grilling their food a random hunk crashed out of the forest and started eating their food. It was only because this boy really had held her attention that she didn't punch him straight after he ripped the limb of that deer."and he's just so handsome.." she was almost drooling again but she didn't notice. She just stared at the boy of her dreams."He's strong, fast, an excellent fighter, he looks absolutely stunning and those muscles...I have to have this boy!" she thought.

Back to drake*

Well, that could have gone better. he didn't even get the chance to really cut loose as everyone was already down before he got past his warm up.

So I walked back towards the group to see Yang spacing out about something, walk over to her to see if my suspicions were correct.

I snapped my claws in front of her face, they made a sharp clicking noise wich brought her back to earth.

I asked what she was spacing about and as soon as I finnished my question she looked a lot more composed.

"I was just dreaming about a hunky boy like you who could carry me back towards my dormroom instead of me having to walk all the way" She said smugly trying to play with the dragon boy the same way he played with her. As a reaction to this, I smirked, picked her up bridal style and flexed my wings. "H-Hey what are you dooIIINNGGG!!!" she screamed that last part as we were already airborne.

"So where is this dorm room you spoke of?" I asked just as smugly as she spoke to me. "she thinks she can play my emotions? ha, im a hardened hunter and dragon ontop of that. I dont get played as easily as her" He thought smugly.

He could barely finish this thought or he was flushtered beyond all recognition as Yang was suddenly hugging him very tight and he could feel her press against him. he quickly landed before he had to make a crashlanding out of embarrassment. he didn't even notice where they landed, he was buisy trying to calm myself down. This girl has some balls, he liked it. "my mind is made up." He begun.

"Yang, when i first laid eyes on you, it was like the world stopped for a moment but now, it seems like the world is spinnng only when I'm with you. Would you be my girl?" I aksed while holding her hands.

back to Yang*

"Wow, the way he just came out with his feelings on top of everything that had already happened, it was too much. He was strong, smart, good with words and charismatic as fuck." She thought in a hormone induced streak.

For Yang this boy had it all and she really wasn't going to let this catch escape her grasp so she quickly kissed him. As soon as they were in each others arms exploring each others mouths someone cleared their throat to get their attention but the couple was way to buisy.

The mystery person did this a couple more times before he got through to them, they hesitantly parted lips to look at the newcomer and where they actually were before Yang got a little suprise as they actually landed on top of Ozpins tower.

"Miss Xiao Long, care to explain why you're making out with a nearly extinct dragon faunus on top of my school?"

AAAAND THAT'S IT.

I really wanted to write something like this for a long time but I never got around to doing it untill now.

Please let me know what you thought about it and how I can improve on things.

I dont know if there are going to be more than just 1 chapter since I wont know how well this story is going to do.

but for now guys, peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there guys.** **Im sorry for the long wait on the demonic overlord, I'm figuring something out and I may rewrite some stuff for plot reasons.** **Furthermore here is another chapter of this marvelous piece of shit. Amd just clarify, this universe is mostly the same as canon but with a couple of key differences that will be made clear when we get to that.** **Please leave your thoughts and ideas and without further adoo. Lets go.**

Drake was currently sitting in Ozpins office on the other side of his desk. It was already late and dark outside, and all the students had already gone to their respective dorms.

"So, mister.. Drake.. was it? Would you be so kind as to explain to me why you were making out with one of my students on top of my tower?"

"Well sir, that was not exactly how I was hoping to introduce myself, but may I ask if you're the headmaster of this school?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

At that, Drake got down on one knee and started:"Sir, I have traveled a long distance to come here. My village has been destroyed and I have nowhere else to go. My father always told me that when I could go nowhere, I should head to this school. I'm a skilled hunter and fighter. Please accept me, sir!"

You could almost hear the gears in ozpins head turning. After another moment of silence his face turned a grin and he said:"We will see if you're accepted, tomorrow, when we test your combat capabilities, untill then you can stay in the dorm next to team RWBY since you've already met and that one is empty anyway."

"Thank you sir!" Drake beamed "I will not let you down! Tomorrow you will see that you've made the right decision!"

 _"I certainly hope so"_ Ozpin thought.

Drake had finally gotten to his dorm. He had spent almost half an hour exploring the dormitories because the order of the rooms is absolutely batshit crazy at best.

When he unlocked the door to his room, the door to the dorm next to his opened up and out came Yang.

 _"What a treat!"_ Drake thought a bit naughty.

So instead of going to his bed for some sleep he decided that he would mess with Yang who was walking towards a vending machine.

 _"Probably a midnight snack"_ Drake thought while sneaking over to her. While most dragons could only be used for mass destruction, Drake wasn't just any dragon, he was trained to be hunter. in his tribe, he was one of the people responsible for bringing the food back home so it wasn't a job you could take lightly for if you failed a feast would be reduced to a small meal.

He still had the destructive power of a dragon but he could also be sneaky when necessary, like right now.

Drake was on top of a treebranch that was hanging over the pathway where Yang was about to walk so he pierced his tail spikes as quietly as possible in the tree branch and started hanging. He hung down at full length just as Yang passed him, giving him the option to pick her up and take her up in the tree, like he was planning. So he did just that which resulted with at first an angry Yang but after she had punched him out of habit she started to apologize for punching him but Drake was lost in thought:

 _"What the hell. How did her hand not break? My scales are as tough as stone! This I'll have to look into.."_

"Oh don't worry, compared to the punches I'm used to, this was but a love tap." He taunted her.

"Oh mr strong and manly, Well let's see if you're really all that tough. Let's go to the training hall. That's always open so lets throw down in there."

 _"Then I can finally see just how strong he is for myself. When he took down all those grim was so awesome!"_

Meanwhile, Drake was thinking about very different stuff: _"FUCK! Why did she want to fight me! And I can't pull my punches either since she challenged me but dammit! I don't want to beat her up! I should still give her a proper fight, it's the right thing to do, she's a warrior after all. Just like me."_ He thought that last part while grinning.

When they entered the training hall, they instantly got in the ring.

"You know, lets change the rules a bit, normally when your aura reached orange you'd be out but I think it would be more fun to keep going till someone runs out, what do you say?" Yang taunted him. She was hoping that with her berserker semblance she could give him a run for his money. She had already seen how easily he dealt with a small army of grim so she had no delusions that she could actually win but she had to know just how strong he really was. She will give everything she has.

"I say, bring it on. To make it fair, I'll only use my right arm."

this was outright an insult to her. So she responded accordingly. She shot towards him with her fist reared back for a quick punch in the face but while she was half expecting him to dodge the punch, he stayed perfectly still. Even when the punch connected did he not move an inch. She quickly backed up because a spiked tail was fast approaching her side.

"Alright, are we ready to really get started now or do you want to play around some more?"

At that, Drake punched the ground were he stood, creating a dustcloud, when it dispersed Drake was gone. She looked around but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"You know, I don't really want to beat you up. But you challenged me, you know the consequences of that. I'll give you a fair warning before I attack."

It was absolutely quiet. Not a sound was made except for Yangs breathing.

"Right hook" She suddenly heard from the left, but before she could react she got a punch to the back of the head which took a tenth of her aura. While she was flying through the air, Making a flip to land on her feet skidding.

When she looked up, she didn't see him anywhere but as soon as she stood still again she heard from behind her:"Drop kick" She spun around as fast as she could to bring her guard up for the incoming powerbomb but when she was ready for it, it didn't come. Only when her eyes opened did she see a smugly grinning dragon faunus who half chuckling said:"I had you scared that time, didn't I?"

She retaliated with a big punch enhanced with a shotgun blast. When she qas sure that she finally got a good hit on him, he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly she got this bad feeling and tried to spin around but before she could even move 1 foot she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her and she got lifted into the air.

"Trip around the world" Drake calmly said.

What happened next is all a big blur for Yang, but as soon as Drake had said those words he started flying around the arena like a madman.

He, literally, showed her every corner in the room and then some. They flew around to fast that Drake, for the first time this fight, had to actually put some effort in or else he would kill his new (girl)friend before they even got to go on a single date.

He skillfully flew between the corssbars but with the speed he kept up Yang would, no doubt, be puking her guts out if he didn't stop soon.

With a word of warning he suddenly dove straight down, Kept his wings tightly tucked against his back. They were like a bullet speeding to the ground.

And then, Before Drake coupd proces how she did it, she managed to shoot a shotgun blast in his face, the shock that she had pulled it off had surprised him more than the fact that it looked a lot more powerful than it was. But she got out of his grip non the less and While Drake, due to shock and surprise, actually Powerbombed into the arena floor Yang made a graceful landing about 20 feet away.

Drake climbed out of the hole he had made and dusted himself off before saying:"Nice shot, I thought I had you there. Seems I underestimated you, Goldie locks" He said teasingly

Yang had already got fired up after the first punch she got so instead of retaliating with words, She shot at him.

He still dodged every bullet, but she also got closer to him. Before he knew it, a shotgun blast was followed up by a straight right to the face, and this one he _felt_. That's to say, it hurt like a BITCH.

She had actually managed to punch him hard enough to push his scales inwards.

to this day, Drake always felt like an apex predator due to his physical strength, enhanced senses, flight, fire breath and above all, his scales. They were rocksolid and just as tough. So to put a dent in his natural armor you'd have to deliver at least the equivalent of 100 kilo falling from the sky.

To say he didn't really ever feel pain up to this point was an understatement.

Thanks to his scales he had never really felt a thing. Not a punch he had received, not a single bullet of even swordslash but when this girl punched him in the face, He _felt_ that one alright.

He was doing his best to not show it, but **damn** that hurt.

But since his pride wouldn't let it otherwise he stood fast. He, yet again, hadn't moved a single inch but now he was for real too.

"Ah, I see the kid gloves have come off. Well, I am happy to oblige!"

While saying that last word he delivered an uppercut at about 50% of his strength. Which took Yang down into the red in one punch. He noticed and thought: _"Dammit, I had better not have knocked any screws loose with this one"_

He flew upwards to quickly catch her and as he was floating down with an unconcious Yang in his arms he thought: _"Damn. If it goes like this, the entirety of the four years at this school I'm going to need something to let my frustration out on. The people here are obviously not strong enough to handly my 100%."_

While he was thinking that, he checked Yang for any obvious injuries. Satisfied that she didn't have any, he took her to the infermary. After laying her down ob the bed he checked the clock on the wall.

 _"It's too late to get any type of good sleep in so I'll just wait here for class"_

He had already recieved the schedule for his lessons from Ozpin but he really didn't want to leave when his girlfriend was fighting injuries _he_ gave her.

After a couple of minutes, thankfully, Yang woke up.

The first thing she noticed when she sat up straight was that she was currently being hugged but not by the small frail arms of her sister, no, those she could recognize from 2 miles away.

These arms were strong, tough and they belonged to the boy she wanted.

In between her daydreaming she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and she thanked the gods that she was still in her clothing or else she would be late for class.

When Drake suddenly got pushed away by his new girl, he first though:What did I do?

But after he got dragged through the hallways he realized that she was trying to get him to class.

When they stepped through the classroom doors everyone looked in their direction.

Before anything else happened, the teacher said to drake:"Mister.. Drake was it? I thought you were having your initiation today? Did it get canceled? Noo, Ozpin would have told me. Ill have to ask him later. Well then, young man. Welcome to my cla.."

He turned around to look at Drake again but all he saw was a little cloud of dust and an open door.

"Did he just run off?" Professor Port asked his class which just responed by nodding their heads.

"oh well, I guess he forgot his initiation. Speaking of which. Class, today, instead of the regular curriculum, we will be watching mister drakes Initiation."

 ** _AAAAND CUT!_**

 ** _Thats it for this chapter. sorry if its a bit short._**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for the cliffhanger but I really need to get some sleep and wanted to release this chapter before then._**

 ** _Have a good one folks!_**

 ** _see you next time._**


End file.
